Running From Love
by animegirl16
Summary: Yumi thought she could escape her past by leaving France, but when she goes back, a trip down memory lane, she finds that running away from her past was a lot harder then she thought it would be. Hope you all enjoy this story. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N – This is my 3rd fanfic and Code Lyoko fanfic. I've also written 2 other stories – one is called Problems and the other is called I Wish if you're interested in checking them out. I would really appreciate it if you did. Do not worry though. I'm going to write all three stories at the same time, and I'm going to try to update them all equally. I hope you all enjoy this story though. I can't wait for your reviews! Oh and this chapter is going to be dedicated to Trillinka. She is one of my favorite authors and I love all the reviews she writes me! **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Disclaimer for the whole story – I do NOT own Code Lyoko. You probably have something wrong with you if you think I do.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**. : Key : .**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Running From Love by animegirl16 – Chapter 1: Prologue**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Yumi held her acceptance letter in her hand as she slowly walked down the hall to Odd and Ulrich's dorm.**

"**Odd! Ulrich! I need to show you this!" Yumi said sadly as she opened the door to the dorm. When she saw what inside she gasped. Ulrich was hugging Emily. Yumi dropped the letter on the ground. Tears rolled out of her eyes as Ulrich and Emily stopped hugging each other. Yumi was hurt. Really hurt. She couldn't even move. All she could do was stare watch Ulrich as he walked toward her.**

"**Yumi . . . it's . . . it's not what it looks like . . . me and Emily were studying and . . . well Emily told me something . . . and I" Ulrich said as he went to touch Yumi as if to say sorry. His hand reached out to her but Yumi found that she could move again and smacked his hand away. More tears filled her eyes from smacking Ulrich. She had never hurt him before that, but then again he had never her either until right then too. Tears were freely coming out of Yumi's eyes now and when Ulrich tried to reach for her again, all she could do was back away from him.**

"**Yumi, I'm sorry!" Ulrich said as Yumi baked up some more and hit the wall behind her across from the dorm's door.**

"**You just helped me make my decision Ulrich." Yumi said before she turned and ran away crying.**

"**Wait! Yumi! What are you talking about?!" Ulrich asked. He spotted the paper Yumi had dropped and he picked it up.**

_**Yumi Ishiyama,**_

_**You have been asked to attend a new school here in the United States. It is a gifted school where a few selected students can go and learn English and many other languages along with the ways of different countries. It is a once in a life time opportunity and if you pass it up, there will not be a second chance. Further information about our program will be coming soon. We hope you will be joining us.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The School Among Nations School**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**A/N – Well there's the prologue! Hope everyone enjoyed it! The prologue isn't that good but I promise it will get better. You just have to know that basic information. Well ok now please review and hopefully I'll get enough reviews to motivate me to write my second chapter!**


	2. 5 years later

**A/N – I'm so sorry that it took me like forever to update my stories. Well I promised my friend I would update this one first so here you go! This chapter is going to be dedicated to ODD 14, Thanks for being a great friend! **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**xoULRICHnYUMIxo – I usually hate it too but this time I decided it would make for a good story line. Anyway I'm so glad in one of your fav authors! yay!**

**Aelita142 - thanks**

**Nikariko – Well it was kinda suppose to be a cliffhanger and at the same time it wasn't. I tried to make it a cliffhanger but at the same time, that's just what I had to write so you knew why Yumi would leave. **

**CodeLyoko – Free cookies huh? I think I like that deal. I decided to update! Yay for free cookies.**

**solodancer789 – good idea. Kind of similar to the one I had in mind. You'll just have to see what happens! **

**CodeLyokoFan4Ever – ok. Just cuz you said please twice though! **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**. : Key : .**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Running From Love by animegirl16 – Chapter 2: Five Years Later**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**To Yumi, France was just another country. It had been the place she was born and raised, but that was the past. The present was what mattered now. France had been just a memory that had slowly faded away from her. She lived in America now, and that's what mattered. When she first moved to America – she slowly but surely picked up on English, and everything was fine in her life. It had been about five years ago that Yumi saw Ulrich and Emily together. She had left for America that next day to go be apart of some program. She realized she wasn't interested in it though, and she was given the choice of going back to France or staying in America, she realized there wasn't anything in France that she really wanted to stay for. There was of course her friends and fighting X.A.N.A. . . . and Ulrich but she figured she could get over everything. She couldn't though.**

**Yumi was in her senior year in high school. She had enjoyed her life in America, but she never truly forgot about her old friends back in France. Especially Ulrich. She knew she should get over him but she couldn't. He was the first guy she loved. He was the only guy that she had ever loved. She missed Ulrich a little more each day but as the time passed, so did the memories of France. And Ulrich. She was happy with her life. Even though she wanted to be rid of all memories of France, she couldn't help but keep up the romantic language she had grown to love. She had always loved French, ever since she learned to speak it as a child, and never wanted to forget how to speak it when she started learning English. She had taken French in all four years that she was in high school.**

**- - -**

**Yumi sighed as she walked home from school.**

'**Just another day; same as always. It makes me think of back in France fighting X.A.N.A.. I wonder if Jeremy ever did find an anti – virus for Aelita. He really loved Aelita a lot. She's so lucky. She has someone that really does care for her, while I on the other hand haven't even had my first boyfriend. . .'**

**Yumi knew that deep in her heart she rejected all of the boys because she still hadn't gotten her heart back from the guy who stole it. Ulrich. The named still haunted her**

'**Why do I think about him still? He loved Emily, and I'm not her.'**

**Yumi constantly reminded herself this. She thought Ulrich loved Emily. As she saw turned the corner and was able to see her house, she smiled at the mailman that was about to put the mail in the mailbox.**

"**Here, I'll take it." Yumi said to the postman smiling. The postman smiled back and handed her the stack of mail. Yumi flipped through the mail.**

"**Junk - junk - bill - junk . . . what's this?" Yumi asked as she looked at the envelope. It was addressed to her from her school. **

_**Dear Ms. Yumi Ishiyama,**_

**Yumi shuddered at the sight of her name. It reminded her of her letter from America when she was still living in France. **

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen out of all of the seniors to participate in a foreign exchange student program. You have the highest scores – those next to perfect – for a second language.**_

**Yumi laughed knowing that French was really her first language so they _should_ be perfect or next to perfect then read on.**

_**We would hope that you would participate in this. Our school along with another school in France have decided to try switching each of our best students and seeing how they do in another country. Please come see me when you get this so we can talk.**_

_**Your Principal**_

**_Mr. Marino_**

**Yumi read the last of the letter, and for the second time in her life, she dropped the letter on the ground, and was too shocked to move.**

'**Go back to France?'**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**A/N – I know it could have been longer but it seemed like a good place to stop. Oh – and don't worry – even though I'm not updating my other stories right away – they will be updated by the end of the weekend! Please R&R before you go!!!!!!! )**


	3. Yumi's Memories

**Ok. Another chapter here! Hope you enjoy! Oh! I almost forgot! This chapter is dedicated to Aelita Lyoko th e2nd for the cute little poem she wrote me! Thank you so much! Hope everyone likes this chapter!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**ODD 14 – I'm so happy that you love my stories so much! Do you really think I'm good enough to be a writer though? I'll try to update soon for you, and I'll try to start on another fanfic soon. It will be a while though k? I want to focus on this story and my others for a bit before I start another one. Love you so much though! **

**CodeLyokoFan4Ever – I know this is a little confusing, I promise I'll make chapters that will help explain a little.**

**dantheman7777 – I know the chapters are short, and I'm really sorry, but I don't have a lot of time to write. With the time I do get to write, it's never enough to write long updates to each of my three stories. I'll try make this one pretty long though.**

**Aelita Lyoko th e2nd – I love the poem you made for me! I thought it was so cute and I saved it!**

**Raven's Wolf – well . . . she's not being forced back to France – she being asked if she wants to go back. Thank you for your encouragement though.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Running From Love by animegirl16 – Chapter 3: Yumi's Memories**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"**Go back to France? I don't know if I want to or not. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity but . . . I don't know if I'll be able to handle going back. France . . . just thinking about it brings back so many memories. All of my friends, X.A.N.A., Kadic, the factory, the day I left . . ."**

**- - Flashback to the day Yumi left - -**

**Yumi sat at her desk in her room writing a letter. Everything was all packed, and boxes filled her room. It was a sad site, but it was Yumi's choice. She chose to leave. She couldn't bear to see Ulrich and Emily together. A tear ran down her cheek at the thought of them together, and fell on the letter she was writing. It didn't smudge anything, so she didn't try to wipe it away. She had just finished writing it when she heard a knock at her door.**

"**Who is it?" Yumi asked as she turned toward the door. Another tear streaked her face. **

"**It's Odd, Yumi. Please let me in." Odd said in a pleading voice.**

"**You can come in, Odd." Yumi said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. Odd went in Yumi's barren room, and looked around. At the sight of all of the boxes, his eyes started to water.**

"**So it's true then? You're really leaving?" Odd asked Yumi, not wanting it to be true. Yumi nodded her head, unable to speak, and tears started rolling out of her eyes again. Odd hugged her as she started to cry, and she put her arms around him.**

"**I . . . I'm s . . . sorry Odd. I . . . I just . . . just can't stay here. It would . . . would be too . . . too hard for . . . for me." Yumi said as she cried on Odd's shoulder.**

"**Shhh . . . its ok, Yumi. You are going to be fine in America. You'll meet new people and you'll learn a new language. Never forget French though so when you come to visit you can you won't embarrass me in front of everyone. Well anymore then you have already. I guess that was me embarrassing myself though . . ." Odd said trialing off as he stroked Yumi's head. Yumi laughed, and Odd smiled when she laughed. Odd could always make her laugh . . . she was really going to miss France, but she couldn't stay. As for visiting . . . she didn't even know if she could do that. She would try though, maybe.**

"**I'll remember French Odd, I promise." Yumi said as she looked Odd straight in the eyes. "That means you can't forget it either though." Odd laughed and let Yumi go.**

"**What time are you leaving?" Odd asked.**

"**Our plane leaves at 6 pm. It will be after Kadic gets out if you want to come . . ." Yumi offered as she turned to put her letter she had finished into its envelope.**

"**I will. I'll tell Jeremy and Ulrich too . . . that is if you want me too." Odd said. Yumi's eyes got big when Odd said Ulrich's name but she didn't make a big deal about it. She finished putting the letter in the envelope and she sealed the envelope.**

"**You can tell them if you want to, but Odd . . ." Yumi started but stopped waiting for a response.**

"**Yes, Yumi?" Odd asked smiling.**

"**Will you please give this to Ulrich after Kadic gets out?" Yumi asked holding out the envelope.**

"**Sure Yumi" Odd said smiling as he took the envelope from her.**

"**Please don't read it though and wait until after school to give it to him." Yumi said with a sort of sadness in her eyes.**

"**I won't read it Yumi, I promise, and I'll give it to him after school." Odd said to Yumi.**

"**Thanks Odd you are a really great friend. I want you to know that before I leave." Yumi told Odd as she gave him another hug.**

"**You're a great friend too Yumi. I just wish you didn't have to go . . ." Odd said as his eyes watered a little too.**

"**I'll write to you while I'm there though. I promise. It will help me with remembering French." Yumi said smiling.**

"**I'll write to you too when you give me the address." Odd told Yumi.**

**- - End of Flashback - -**

**Yumi sat in her room and opened a box of all the special things that are important to her. She pulled out a letter. It was pretty old but still in readable condition.**

_**Dear Yumi,**_

**_How's America been so far? I hope you are having fun. Things here have been ok, but just not the same without you. Ulrich has really been down lately. I think it's because you left. He's been mad at Emily ever since 'that day'. The group just doesn't seem the same without you Yumi . . ._**

_**All my love, (as your friend)**_

_**Odd**_

**Yumi looked through her box some more and found some pictures of when she was in France. She laughed remembering all of the things her and her friends did together. There was one picture that really got to her though. It was one with everyone in it. Yumi had her arm around Ulrich's neck, and Ulrich's arm was around her waist.**

'**This is probably the only picture that me and Ulrich are in, where we actually look like we are together. . .'**

**Beside Ulrich and Yumi was Jeremy and Aelita, they were holding hands, and they were happy.**

'**This picture must have been taken during one of Aelita's visits to Earth.' **

**Then in front of everyone was Odd, being himself. He had a big silly grin on his face, and Kiwi in his arms.**

'**Good old Odd. Always knowing how to make me laugh – no matter how I feel' **

**Yumi flipped through a few more pictures and then found another letter from Odd.**

_**Dear Yumi,**_

**_So much has happened since we last talked. We were finally able to get Aelita materialized for good, and we shut down X.A.N.A., There will be no more hearing from him anymore. Aelita and Jeremy are now together and are happy, but as for Ulrich, he still hasn't gone back to his normal self. Sissy has given up on him now. Emily also tried to win over his heart, but that didn't quite work out either. Ulrich told Emily he hated her, and how everything was her fault. He said it with such emotion though. I was there when he told her, but I was so shocked that he said it, I barely noticed Emily as she ran off crying. Ulrich really hasn't been himself at all lately. I just wish I knew what was wrong so that I could help him somehow. I hope you can come for a visit soon._**

_**All of our love,**_

_**Odd (who wrote the letter)**_

_**And everyone else (they all love you too even if they aren't writing to you)**_

**Yumi laughed again at another one of Odd's letters. Yumi had never written to Odd and she felt bad for not doing so. There was one letter left.**

**_Dear Yumi,_**

_**We all miss you so much. We hope you can come home (to your REAL home) soon. Never forget about us as you live your life. We won't forget about you.**_

_**All our love,**_

_**The gang:**_

_**Odd,**_

_**Ulrich,**_

_**Jeremy,**_

_**Aelita,**_

_**And Kiwi**_

**Tears spilled out of Yumi's eyes as she read the last letter. These were all letters written to her during the first couple of months she was gone. She really HAD missed everyone so much. She didn't notice until now though and by now, it was already too late. She decided to write a letter anyway though.**

_**Dearest Odd,**_

**_Sorry I haven't been writing to you. I broke my promise and I'm sorry. I kept my other promise though. I kept up with French, and my school is sending me to France as a foreign exchange student. I don't quite know when it will be, but I think it will be near the end of the school year. I hope that's things there are going better since I last heard from you. Things here have been ok I guess, but I still miss my real home. I hope to hear back from you and/or anybody else from the gang._**

_**All of my love for everyone,**_

_**Yumi**_

**Yumi, satisfied with her letter, put it in an envelope, addressed it, and went outside to put it in her mail box. She went outside and kissed her dear letter and put it in the mail box.**

'**I hope you guys get this . . .'**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**A/N – ok – sorry it took me so long to update this story! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was pretty long - hope it was long enough - well at least for now . . . I promise the last chapter of Problems will be up soon!!!! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!! Please review me before you go!!!**


End file.
